We Should Be
by riotgrl86
Summary: Ron reflects on his relationship with Hermione as she walks down the aisle. A one shot


**We Should Be…**

Summary: Ron reflects on his relationship with Hermione as she walks down the aisle. (A one shot)

Disclaimer: The characters in this story were created and belong to J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter Series).

Note: First submission. Hope you like it!

* * *

It was always her. It had always been her even before I knew it. Hermione. It took me so long to figure out exactly how I felt about her. Endured years of good natured ribbing from my family even my Mum. My own Mum for Merlin's sakes! She would actually comment on it in Hermione's presence. If Hermione had taken note, which I'm sure she would have considering how clever and brilliant she is, she seemed to let it pass. Me on the other hand, I was completely embarrassed by it all. 

"You alright mate?" Harry, my best mate and brother, now that he was married to Ginny, stood as always by my side looking concerned.

I nod slowly. "Yeah," though I wasn't too convinced about how I felt myself. "Why?"

"You just had this look and…" he began but quickly stopped himself and instead gave me a pat on the back. I was just about to ask him what he was on about when gentle music played silencing the guests.

I stared at the entrance of the Muggle church along with everyone else. I remember how we had talked about the subject of marriage not long ago. Hermione had been adamant that she would be wed in a Muggle church. Despite the fact that she was a witch she was also muggleborn and her entire family, apart from her parents, were oblivious to her extraordinary gift.

'_What's wrong with a Magical wedding?_' I had asked as we sat under the shade of a large tree in the garden. I had pulled her out there hoping to get some privacy away from everyone at the Burrow.

'_Nothing. But it would be a bit impractical considering my side of the family. None of them are allowed to know what I really am. That and I've always dreamt of having a church wedding like my mum and dad._ _Besides we can have Professor McGonagall perform the binding ritual after the muggle ceremony,'_ she had reasoned as she lay in my arms, where she would always belong.

I felt anxious waiting for Hermione's appearance at those open doors. I was fidgeting with the cuff of my shirt nervously when the flower girls appeared then made their way down the aisle scattering daisy petals on the ground as they moved closer. Ginny was next, her maid of honour. They had become firm friends ever since Hermione's first stay at the Burrow the summer before our Third year and had been practically inseparable ever since. Ginny looked beautiful in the simple green satin dress she wore.

"That's my wife. Absolutely stunning your sister is," gushed Harry proudly as she walked by us, a beaming smile on her face. She took her place then there was a momentary silence as everyone's attention shifted back to the entrance.

There she was in all her glory. Hermione. Just looking at her took my breath away. I felt like a schoolboy again transported back to the Yule Ball in our fourth year. That was the moment everything changed. I finally realised what everyone else had undoubtedly known that I, Ronald Bilius Weasley was in love with my best friend. Yes, she annoyed me, bullied me (and Harry) about school, the way I ate and my future ambitions. She knew how to push my buttons, mind you I pushed her just as much and we would yell and scream at each other until we were blue in the face. Still those they were also the things I loved about her. Not to mention that she was passionate and caring and was only really looking out for me in her own way. I blink once then look at her again. Hermione's once bushy brown hair fell in soft curls down to her shoulders. She wore the barest amount of make up which I had always liked because she was naturally beautiful. The bright autumn sun shone behind her giving her the appearance of an angel in the white wedding dress she wore. She really is the most amazing woman I have ever laid my eyes upon.

I watched her as she walked towards me. Our eyes met and I held her gaze. To me it felt like time had stood still. She stared back at me then her lips curved into a smile. It was the smile I had loved and had melted my heart many times before. The world could have gone to buggery but if she was smiling then nothing would have mattered to me. _I love you_, I thought in my mind. Every cell in my being practically screamed it. Everything seemed to fall away, all these people gathered here and it was only me and her. I had the sudden urge to run, scoop her up in my arms and crush her against me like I had when we shared our first kiss. There may have been chaos all around us but I had waited six long years for that moment. And it was perfect. Our world suffered tremendous losses on both sides during the war; Remus, Tonks, my own brother Fred and many others who sacrificed their lives. But they died for a cause. They died and gave us who remained renewed hope. The thought of a future with Hermione had pulled me through my deepest despair and sorrow.

When I returned to reality I found that she was no longer looking at me but straight ahead. Then she walked by, past the pew where Harry and I were seated. Actually counted the steps she took reaching the altar: 10 steps. And watched with a sinking heart as placed her delicate hands into those of the man she would spend the rest of her life with. Lucky bastard.


End file.
